Onyx Airfleet
T'he Onyx Airfleet is the Airfleet which the Will of Iron has once commandeered, but now is under the power of the ''Platinum Entente. The fleet currently consists of three airships, one Ship of the Line, and an escort/reconnaissance flying machine. In some disrepair, the fleet requires constant maintenance and improvement from hired engineers and contractors. The Origins The Onyx Airfleet was not built in an Alliance ship-yard; instead, the Will of Iron has resorted to less practical methods of hijacking and taking over Horde air machines and zeppelins. As of late, the Onyx Airfleet has come into full operational prowess, with the addition of the'' Onyxwing'', and the ''Ravager's Breadth''. These vessels are absurdly immense, and in the case of the ''Ravager's Breadth'', stolen from the Horde. Recently, however, after the recent death of Tek'aru, the fleet was given over to the Will of Iron's "second in command", Trevor Koron, who commands the Grey Warders. The Ships and Machines ''The Black Alice'' The flagship of the Entente, currently without a commanding officer and crewed by hired Alliance engineers, is a juggernaut-class airship. The main balloon is encased in lightweight aluminum cladding and filled with inert helium, while the chains connecting the balloon are solid iron. This not only allowed the vessel to withstand taking direct hits to the balloon, but avoids the dangerous volatility of the hydrogen mixture typically employed by Goblin crews. It's weapons are of various caliber and capable of firing varied shells. The most common ammunition type employed by the Black Alice ''are HEAS/HEAT rounds (depending on the engagement), followed by hollow cannonballs. These cannonballs are engineered to allow for extremely high velocities and are intended to be used to punch through the wooden hulls of enemy ships. Lightly armoured craft are vulnerable to these rounds, but ships with reinforced armour are broadly capable of ignoring shot from the ''Black Alice. The vessel can carry a maximum of twenty passengers, plus crew, at a speed of roughly ten knots an hour for four hours before requiring refueling. A complete dry load allows for a top speed of nearly thirty knots an hour for ten hours, though this type of loading is only for transportation of the actual vessel over extended distances. ''The 'Doom Balloon' '' The '''Doom Balloon is a similar vessel to the Black Alice, however it is in much disrepair, to the point where its hard to realize its a floating ship. (No picture available.) The RRM1''' '' The RRM1 belongs to its miniature captain, Lorist Fizoligist. It is used for one man troop drops, and reconnaissance missions which require speed and a small vessel. The actual rocket is of Goblin make, though modified by Gnomish technology in order to allow for faster, more reliable engine with markedly less chance of catastrophic failure. The Gnomish technology integrated into the rocket allows it to hover in place, due to anti-gravitational pads mounted in the bottom of the rocket. This combination of a rocket engine with hover capability creates an extraordinarily manueverable craft with excellent disengagement capabilities. The RRM1 runs on typical fuel oil mixtures, though the engine is rated to handle higher burning fuels - accordingly, the RRM1 carries a small tank of a nitrous mixture for emergency deployment. The RRM1 has no integral offensive capability. However, as a stable platform, archers, riflemen and mages are able to shoot accurately from it. This rocket also is modified for a Gnomish driver. The original foot pedals have been removed removed and replaced with a dashboard of levers and buttons. The steering wheel remains the main control device. The Onyxwing Serving as the first and only skyship outside of a zeppelin or rocket, the '''''Onyxwing is a remodeled corvette class vessel. She serves as both a gunship and mobile fortress for the regiment, and further information can be found here: The Onyxwing thumb|NaNxNaNpx|The Onyxwing, corvette-class skyship.|link=http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Onyxwing The Ravager's Breadth Much like the Onyxwing, the'' Ravager ''is a floating fortress and absurdly huge with 342-guns spread out with 171 guns on each flank, tiered in three decks. Firing a standard calliber of 125mm of purely hollow cannonballs, this vessel is quite a sight to behold. Further information can be found here: The Ravager's Breadth The Heartfire A recent addition to the Entente's fleet, the Heartfire serves as not only an escort ship to the Ravager, but also a break-through vessel. More information can be found here: Heartfire The Vengance The Vengance is the newest addition to the warfleet, just after the Heartfire. The second-most durable ship in the fleet, it is capable of both ampihibious action and aerial whilst dealing an immense and precise blow. The Shalestone and Bedrock Serving as auxillary supply ships to the Platinum Entente, the twin crafts provide a much-needed train of convoy for the Platinum Entente. More information can be found here: The Bedrock and Shalestone Category:Vehicles Category:Will of Iron Category:Airships Category:Naval Fleets Category:Air Fleets Category:Gunships Category:Onyx Airfleet